


More than friends?

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phanfiction, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dan and Phil both decide to "come out"  and They realize they want to be more than just friends.Suggestions greatly appreciated! :DThis is my first fancfic so please excuse me.





	1. Dan Coming Out?

"Hello Internet and welcome to a new video. This is video is kind of a big deal." Dan starts to fiddle with his thumbs beneath the camera. "I am bisexual. I hope you guys except that." he starts to get nervous and his cheeks turn red. "That is all i wanted to tell you guys about this." Dan stops recording and immediately starts uploading. He decided that he shouldn't edit the video. All of the Danousours started freaking out in the comments. Everyone supported him saying nice things. Dan was so happy that everyone accepted him.


	2. Phil coming out and more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil comes out to his fans. WARNING

"Hey guys and today i have a special announcement. I am pansexual." Phil starts to get nervous and starts to apologize.   
"I'm so sorry guys. I hope you support me through this." Phil filmed when Dan wasn't home so he wouldn't know because he was scared Dan wouldn't like him anymore. Phil had a huge crush on Dan and he thought Dan liked him as well. Phil didn't know Dan was bisexual he thought he was straight so he never confessed his feelings towared Dan. Dan comes home to find Phil shaking and wonders why.Dan says "Phil why are you shaking are you ok?"   
"well i posted a video and i think you should see it before i say anything else." Phil says. Dan watches Phil's new video and is shocked, he didn't know phil was pan. Dan knew phil hadn't seen his video yet. Dan goes out to go see Phil in the kitchen.   
"Phil I am bisexual and i love you."  
"Dan i love you so much will you please be my boyfriend?" phil says extreamly nervously. Dan closes the space between them. All of a sudden Dan kissed Phil "is that even a question of course i will be your boyfriend Phil!"  
"Dan we should go out on a date to the cinema." Phil says.  
"But what about my 6,308,824 subscribes and your 3,994,910 subscribers? What if someone gets it on tape?" dan exclaimes.  
"who cares if they get it on tape it doesn't matter trust me love?"   
"I want to properly make a were dating video and not have a phan shipper catch us!" dan says.  
"well than lets go make that video." dan agrees and they start setting up the recording area in dan's bedroom.  
"Hello Internet today Phil and i are going to collab. Phil get your ass in here!" Phil slides onto the chair next to dan and smiles at him. "Hey guys." Phil says   
"So we have a big announcement right Phil?" phil noddes his head in agreement.  
"Dan and I are dating!" phil exclaimes.  
"Phan is real!" dan says and can't help but laugh.   
"We hope that you agree with our decision we love you all goodbye we have date to get to" Phil says.  
They turn off the camera and started get dressed. Dan walked on to Phil naked.   
"OMG my love i am so sorry". all of sudden dan was cut off by phils lips they were soft and wet. He pushed me onto the bed and started to take off my shirt his hands felt so warm. Phil started to kiss me from my neck down to my dick. I let out a moan and phil smirked. He pulled down my pants and started to suck harder and harder faster and faster. i couldnt stop moaning it keep getting louder and louder. he stopped right after i came. phil was hard and wet. We banged for 2 and a half hours. we suddenly remembered we had a date to go to so we finished getting dressed and went of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry


	3. The First Date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil go on their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know his wont be good i am crying while writing this sorry.

"Hey Dan."   
"Yes Phil?"  
"Why do you love me?"  
"Because you are Amazing phil." Dan and Phil stop walking and Dan closes the space between them as he hugged and kissed Phil. Phil kissed him back happily.  
"We are going to miss the movie Dan!"  
"Oh shit you are right we should go."

*TIME SKIP TO TWO HOURS LATER*  
"That movie was AMAZING!"  
"As amazing as me?" Phil askes jokingly  
'You are more Amazing than anything Phil."  
"I love you Dan."  
"I love you too Phil."  
Dan and phil call a taxi and head home.   
"Want to watch anme Phil?"  
"Is that evan a question of cource i want to watch anime?"  
Dan and Phil put in an anime and cuddle up next to eachother. Dan and Phil end up falling asleep on the couch cuddled up together.


	4. Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dan and phil go on tour.

Dan and phil decide they are going to go on tour. (A/n this is tatinof)   
"hey phil..."  
"hey dan"  
"want to go on tour around the world?"  
"yes of course love"  
"Lets call it the amazing tour is not on fire!"  
"yea of course i love it dan"  
dan and phil head to phil's room and figure out where they should go on tour.  
*TIME SKIP TO THE NEXT MORNING*  
"phil..."  
"yes dan?"  
"i think we should b-break u-up" dan says as tears start rolling down his cheeks  
"what? why do you want to b-break up with me? am i to clingy im sorry..." phils voice cracks signaling that he was about to cry as well  
"because..."   
TO BE CONTINUED

 

(a/n hey guys sorry for the wait my sister is phil mostly and i wrote as dan. Also this is most likely going to end soon because i have wattpad which i have stories on which im writing plus another series on here. so yea see you soon. plus updating ever monday and thursday hopefully)

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short sorry more chapters soon! Also, i know this is shit sorry.


End file.
